Mercer style turkey dinner
by soccerkicks70
Summary: Four Brothers. Jack, Jerry, Angel, and Bobby Mercer has a turkey dinner together. How does it go?


**I wrote this story on the spot, so leave your reviews to keep me writing more stories!**

* * *

"Clang, clang, rattle-bing-bang gonna make my noise all day

"Clang, clang, rattle-bing-bang gonna make my noise all day. Clang, clang, rattle-bing-bang gonna make my noise all day." Jeremiah sang this out as he sat in the leather seat in the corner while his eyes were on glued to the television set, which was on MTV. Bobby and Angel sat on the couch at the other end of the room, with horror in their eyes.

Jerry took his eyes off the television set, and looked over to his horrified brothers. "What?" he asked as he spat a little on himself. "What the hell did you just say? And did any one ever mention that you have bucked teeth?" asked Bobby as he rose an eye brow.

"I just sang a song that I sing to my kids. And no, no one has ever mentioned any thing about my teeth." Jerry replied as he looked at his teeth. "Bucked tooth!" yelled Jack, who was in the kitchen cooking the turkey diner.

"Shut up, dumbass!" yelled Jerry. "Hey, you don't yell at Jackie like that," stated Bobby, "that's my job."

The brother's were together to enough a turkey diner together for Thanksgiving, that's if nothing went wrong like Bobby breaking something. They didn't like spending much time together, and they thought they should be together a least for the holidays.

Jack opened the oven, and pulled out the pot with the turkey and balanced it on the oven door. He checked to see if the turkey was finished cooking. As he checked it over, Jack got a really huge twitch in his arm, and flipped the pot to it's side. The turkey flew out and landed on the floor beside the garbage.

"Oh, shit!!" Jack yelled as he grabbed the turkey and put it back in the pot. He slid the pot into the oven, and closed the door. There was water on the floor from the pot. "Jackie, what the hell just happened?" yelled Angel from his seat on the couch.

"Nothing!" yelled Jack as he got up to get some paper towel.

"That was sure something," replied Bobby as he walked into the kitchen. He looked down at the floor, and saw the puddle. "What the hell did you do on the floor?"

"Uh….I…took….a piss…" Jack answered as he stared at Bobby. "Why the hell did you go here? You do know that there is a washroom in this house?" asked Bobby as he folded his arms.

"Uh…I couldn't hold it. I saw a spider and I totally freaked me out." Jack cleaned up the mess. "The next time I go to the store I should get you some Pampers," Bobby suggested as he went back to the living room.

In the living room, the 3 guy watched 'America's Best Dance Crew.' A group danced to Soulja Boy 'Crank That,' and Bobby got up and joined in.

"What are you doing?" asked Jerry as he checked out his teeth in a mirror that hung on the wall. "What does it look like I'm doing? You know I love this song," Bobby said as he hopped all over the room while knocking into things. "Stop it or your going to break something," Angel requested as he tried watching the show.

"No! You know whenever I hear this song I dance to it." "And every time you met a new girl, you stand her up after the first night," Jerry smirked as he looked to the terrible dancing that his brother was doing.

Bobby continued dancing, and Angel decided to stop it. He put out his foot, and Bobby tripped over it, and flew towards the tv. He head smashed into the screen, and sparks flew. "OUCH!!" yelled Bobby as he took his head out of the set. "Never mind, didn't hurt too much."

Jack walked into the room, and saw the broken tv. "Was your fave song on the television again, Bobby?" "Yeah. And some one thought I should take a trip." Bobby glared towards Angel, who had a grin on his face that was the size of a watermelon. "Jerry, stop looking at yourself, lunch is ready."

The brothers started the feast in silence. Jack didn't take any of the turkey, and eyed his brothers. He didn't really hungry for the turkey after what had happened.

"What's the matter, Jack? You didn't take any of the turkey," Bobby asked confused. "I'm really hungry for turkey," replied the youngest brother.

Angel put some turkey in his mouth, and spat it out almost immediately. "What the hell did you put in this turkey Jack? It tastes horrible!!" The other 2 tried the meat, and did the same action.

"Jack, did you do something to the turkey?" asked Bobby as calmly as he possibly could. "Well, I might have accidently dropped it on the ground." "You did WHAT??" Bobby and Angel yelled as they jumped out of their chairs. Jack screamed and ran out the dining room. Bobby and Angel chased and tackled Jack to the ground.

They started wrestling around. Jerry walked past them and said, "I'll be at KFC if you need some help." He grabbed his coat and walked out of the house.

**Was it good? I don't know what to think. Please leave your reviews!**


End file.
